nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf Dragmire is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda series. Technically, he made his debut in The Legend of Zelda where he appears as the Demon king Ganon, it is not until The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past that the existence of someone named "Ganondorf" who eventually became Ganon was revealed, Ganondorf himself makes his first in game appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. He is well-known for being the wielder of the Triforce of Power and for being the King of the Gerudos. Because he is the incarnation of Demise's undying hatred, his energy form cannot die, although his body can, he can however reform his body if it is destroyed. His body is however generally protected by the Triforce of Power and really hard to destroy as a result. Characteristics Personality Commonly portrayed as the incarnation of evil, power, and greed, Ganondorf is ruthless, cold, unscrupulous, cunning, resourceful, arrogant, and manipulative. His most defining trait is his lust for power. His lack of wisdom and courage is what causes the Triforce to split into three pieces when he touches it. Ganondorf's evil nature is most likely because of him being a reincarnation of the Demon King Demise and a product of his curse. Ganondorf is also very strategic, as shown in Ocarina of Time, when he tricks Link and Zelda into opening the Door of Time, and allows Link to interfere with his plans, as he knows it will draw Zelda out of hiding, and in The Wind Waker, where he attacks the Earth and Wind Temples to disable the Master Sword. It is presumed that Ganondorf intended to conquer Hyrule out of jealousy, because he and his people lived a life of suffering in the desert. In addition, he also seems to follow a code of honor; he is amused when, in Ocarina of Time, a child Link attempts to fight him, and shows some respect for his bravery. In Wind Waker, after getting annoyed by Zelda firing Light Arrows at him during the final battle, Ganondorf heads towards her, and knocks her out by backhanding her. In each of his appearances, Ganondorf is also shown to have a sense of humor, but is serious when necessary. He also shows some respect towards anyone he considers worthy opponents. Skyward Sword establish Ganondorf as a being formed of Demise's hatred and malice toward Zelda and Link. His desire for the conquest of Hyrule comes from Demise's original desire for the land that would later be known as Hyrule as well as the power of the Triforce, which are two things that Ganondorf is always seen desiring. Powers and abilities With or without the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf is very powerful, as he can use dark magic with little effort, and he is efficient with punching and kicking. He is also a formidable swordsman. In one instance, he can read minds, as shown in Wind Waker, when he looks into Zelda's dreams while she is sleeping. In addition, the Triforce of Power seems to give Ganondorf immortality, as shown when he dies shortly after losing the Triforce of Power at the end of Twilight Princess. Ganondorf's most significant ability is being able to turn into his beast form, Ganon. According to Skyward Sword, Ganondorf cannot be killed, even if he is physicaly killed like in Twilight Princess, he will always came back like he did in Four Sword Adventure or the other multiple time where he came back as Ganon. Even as Ganon, Ganondorf has shown the ability to eventually regain his Gerudo body like he tried to do in Breath of the Wild. Breath of the Wild also establish him as having an incredible corrupting power that can take over any machine and create an endless flow of monster, which is fitting since Demise is described as the source of all monsters by Fi. History The Unified Timeline ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' Ganondorf himself does not appears in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword but his original form, Demise is shown. It is also in this game that Demise's curse is mentioned, establishing Ganondorf/Ganon as the incarnation of Demise's undying malice and hatred toward Link and Zelda. This also explain why Ganondorf, Link and Zelda will always reincarnate to face eachother in an eternal cycle of death. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time,'' Ganondorf uses dark magic that he has acquired to attack The Great Deku Tree, Jabu Jabu and Dodongo's Cavern in order to try to sway the inhabits, the Kokiri, Gorons, and Zoras, that looked up to and lived around these areas to give up their Spiritual Stone. Eventually, Ganondorf figures out that Link, along with the aid of Princess Zelda, had helped these civilizations and acquired the spiritual stones. He knew that if they got to the Triforce first that he could never acquire it. In a last-ditch effort, Ganondorf attacks Hyrule Castle to try and get the last piece of the puzzle needed to open the Door of Time. He chases Princess Zelda and Impa, who held the Ocarina of Time, out of the castle where he met up with Link. Link stands in his way while Impa and Princess Zelda gallop out of sight. Ganondorf pushes him out of the way only to see that they had gotten away. Ganondorf, knowing Link had the spiritual stones, follows him into the Temple of Time where he sneaks into the Sacred Realm where he takes the Triforce. But upon grabbing the Triforce, it splits into three pieces, leaving him with only one: the Triforce of Power. Ganondorf, knowing that to truly rule the land he will need all three pieces, waits 7 years for Princess Zelda and Link to reappear. Taking his chance he captures Princess Zelda once she takes her Sheik disguise off. Using her, Ganondorf gets Link to come to the top of his tower where they have an enormous battle. Ganondorf is defeated by the power of the Master Sword, but uses his last ounce of breath to destroy his castle hoping to kill Link and Zelda in the aftermath of the destruction. But they manage to escape and the power of the Triforce of Power keeps Ganondorf alive and using the full power of the Triforce he turns himself into the beast, Ganon. After a ferocious battle, Ganon is defeated and the sages seal Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm. From this point on in the series, the timeline splits creating to separate accounts of what happened. The first (the Adult timeline) shows Ganondorf's attempts at taking the Triforce and shows his true motives through his escaping the Sacred Realm. The other (the Child Timeline) shows Ganondorf's actions once his original scheme was stopped and once by a "Divine Intervention" Ganondorf gained the Triforce. Another timeline shows that if Ganondorf wins the final battle against Link, he reassembles the triforce and becomes the new demon king: Ganon. Eventually he is sealed in the Evil Realm (Once the Sacred Realm) by the Sages and the people of Hyrule which leads to the events of, The Legend of Zelda a Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda Oracle of Seasons, and Oracle of Ages, The Legend of Zelda Link's Awakening, The Legend of Zelda, and The Legend of Zelda Adventure of Link. The Adult Timeline The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker A long time prior to the events of the game, Ganondorf somehow manages to break the seal that was placed on him, and attempted to establish dominion over the land of Hyrule once again. The people of Hyrule believed that the Hero of Time would stop him again, but he did not return. So to stop his nefarious plot, the people of Hyrule prayed to the Golden Goddesses, which made them flood the land which created the Great Sea, impeding Ganondorf's plans. After some time had passed, Ganondorf somehow broke out of his underwater imprisonment, though his power was somewhat diminished due to the Master Sword's influence. He was referred to in ancient texts referring to this event as the "emperor of the dark realm." To find the direct descendant of Princess Zelda, who held the Triforce of Wisdom, Ganondorf sent his loyal minion, the Helmaroc King, to kidnap all young, pointy-eared girls living on the islands of the Great Sea. After being captured, the young girls were imprisoned within Ganondorf's new lair, the Forsaken Fortress. In addition to that, Ganondorf sent monsters to islands all around the Great Sea to prevent a successor to the Hero of Time who had sealed him away from interfering with his plans. To further secure himself against the coming of the hero's descendant, Ganondorf ordered two of his minions, Jalhalla and Molgera, to kill the Sages of the Wind Temple and the Earth Temple, whose prayers gave the power to repel evil to the Master Sword. Eventually, the Helmaroc King came to Outset Island, where the young boy, Link, lived, who came of the age when young boys were given green garments in memory of the Hero of Time. The Helmaroc King had kidnapped the young pirate leader, Tetra, and Link travels into the forest to save her, and successfully does so. However, as they leave the forest, Link's sister, Aryll, is taken by the Helmaroc King in Tetra's place. Link travels with Tetra and her pirates to the Forsaken Fortress. Link manages to sneak his way into the dungeon cells, but is discovered. Link catches a brief glimpse of Ganondorf, just before he is thrown far away from the island by the Helmaroc King at Ganondorf's command. Floating in the ocean while unconscious, Link is discovered by the King of Red Lions, a talking boat who becomes his ally and companion. The King of Red Lions and Link work together to obtain the three Pearls of the Goddesses, which when gathered, raises the fabled Tower of the Gods from the depths of the Great Sea. After Link collects the pearls of Din and Farore, Ganondorf uses his evil magic to destroy Greatfish Isle, where the spirit Jabun, holder of Nayru's Pearl, resided. Jabun escapes to a cave on Outset Island, which is later found by Link and the King of Red Lions. Despite this drawback though, Link successfully obtains the final pearl. By doing so, Link gains access to the Tower of the Gods, leading him to the Master Sword. Taking the Master Sword, Link travels once more to the Forsaken Fortress with some indirect aid from Tetra's Pirates, and takes out the Helmaroc King once and for all. Ganondorf then meets the hero face to face and, after he commending him for making it as far as he did, reveals that removing the Master Sword's seal also returned his full powers, and cites how time resuming and his forces reactivating as proof; however, Ganondorf's safeguards proved useful when it is revealed that the Master Sword held no power over Ganondorf without the prayers of the Wind and Earth Sages. Tetra arrives to aid Link, and distracts Ganondorf, but is promptly overwhelmed. Just as when Ganondorf is about to squeeze the life out of her, Ganondorf's Triforce of Power resonates, and reveals Tetra's true identity to be that of Zelda's descendant and (partial) holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Before Ganondorf has the chance to take the Triforce fragment, Link and Zelda are rescued by Valoo, a great dragon whom Link befriended earlier. Valoo sets Ganondorf's Lair on fire, but Ganondorf escapes, and retreats to his tower in the sunken land of Hyrule. Link leaves Zelda safe in the chamber beneath Hyrule Castle, awakens the descendants of the sages, and restores the Master Sword to its former glory. However, Ganondorf, anticipating Link's actions and presumably deducing where Zelda was being hidden, proceeds to call all of his monsters back to his tower from the Forsaken Fortress. The now abandoned fortress is noticed by the fishmen and later relayed to the King of Red Lions. To make his way back into sunken Hyrule, Link gathers the shards of the Triforce of Courage at the behest of the King of Red Lions, as the latter anticipates that Ganondorf was at his endgame. However, Zelda is taken away by Ganondorf to his domain. Link destroys the barrier that Ganondorf placed around the entrance to Hyrule Castle, and defeats the evil monsters that lurked there. Inside his tower, Ganondorf reveals to Link part of his motives for conquering Hyrule. After the destruction of his puppet form, Ganondorf retreats to the top of his tower. When Link re-confronts him on the roof, Ganondorf fully explains the reasons for his ambition to conquer Hyrule: his homeland, the Gerudo Desert, was a harsh, barren place, with its winds often bringing nothing but misery and death to his people, either hot searing winds by the day or piercing cold gales at night. When he learned of Hyrule's lush nature, Ganondorf coveted the friendlier winds that blew across Hyrule. Ganondorf's personal quest had been born of a desire to bring his people to lush Hyrule. Ganondorf forcibly reassembles the Triforce. However, before Ganondorf gets the chance to make his wish, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the former King of Hyrule who had taken residence within the King of Red Lions, touches the Triforce before him, and wishes that Hyrule be flooded, preventing Ganondorf from ever attaining his true wish as well as bringing a future to Link and Zelda. After a fit of hysterical laughter at his failure, Ganondorf attacks Link and Zelda as water begins to cover Hyrule. Zelda attempts to use the Light Arrows to attack Ganondorf, but is knocked out. Link defends himself against Ganondorf's attack until Zelda reawakens. Working as a team, Link and Zelda use the Master Sword and Light Arrows to weaken Ganondorf. Once Ganondorf is severely weakened, Link plunges the Master Sword deep into Ganondorf's forehead, turning the madman into stone. Immediately prior to his petrification, however, Ganondorf briefly references the wind that often plagued the Gerudo with some amusement. Link and Zelda escape to the surface while Ganondorf and Hyrule are flooded once and for all. Oddly, even though the Triforce of Power was explicitly shown leaving Ganondorf to reform the Triforce, the final battle showed Ganondorf having the Triforce of Power mark on his hand. This was later retained in ''Wind Waker HD. This hints each Triforce piece returned to its host after Daphnes stated his wish, which could explain why he was able to take blows from both the Master Sword and Light Arrows without immediately perishing. ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' While Ganondorf never directly appears in the game, he is mentioned by Niko. When Niko gives the synopsis of The Wind Waker, Ganondorf is shown in two slides, one when he kidnaps Tetra, and in another battling Link. When Niko describes Ganondorf, his theme could be heard. The Child Timeline ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' After Link tells Zelda of what happens, the sages lock Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. Some generations later, Ganondorf breaks free into the Twilight Realm where he uses Zant to take over the realm. He then uses the Twilight forces to take over Hyrule Castle, forcing Zelda to surrender. He then encompasses the land of Hyrule in Twilight. Ganondorf takes a mostly backseat role in this game, not actually appearing until the final battle. In this game, he first uses Zelda as a puppet and then, takes on a Beast form to take on Link. Then, Ganondorf flees to Hyrule Field where Link must chase on horseback, with Zelda firing Light arrows. The final segment of this battle has Link and Ganondorf finish it off with a duel. ''Four Swords Adventures'' The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures does contain Ganondorf, but not the same Ganondorf as in the previous games. Due to another 100 years passing and the death of the original Ganondorf on either side of the timeline, a new Ganondorf was born. This Ganondorf is said by the Gerudos to have shown many signs of evil similar to the original Ganondorf. Ganondorf, before the game begins goes to the temple within the Lost Forest where he takes the Dark Mirror and with it, he creates many Dark Links that let Vaati free and cause havoc which creates a good distraction so Ganondorf can start his plan. The first thing it is known that he did after this he goes to the Pyramid lost within the Gerudo Desert where he acquires the Trident of Power. He isn't seen again though until the very end where it is shown that with the Triforce of Power and Trident of Power he had turned himself into Ganon. Trying to take the other pieces of the Triforce yet again he traps Link and Princess Zelda atop the Tower of Winds where he fights them. In the end, though he is defeated by them and sealed away into Vaati's prison where he is known to rest. This game could happen on either side of the timeline but is most often seen as happening on the child timeline due to its ties to other games that happen on this timeline such as The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. The Decline Timeline ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' Ganondorf is mentioned in the back story of the game and by one of the Seven Maidens. He is depicted as the King of Thieves who managed to break into the Sacred Realm and obtain the Triforce. The power of the Triforce changed Ganondorf into a beast and from that point on, he became known as Ganon. Ganon himself appears in many game of the decline timeline but his human form is never really mentioned past A Link to the Past since he looses his mind due to an incomplete ressurection in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. Unknown Timeline ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' 10000 years before The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Ganondorf still under Ganon's form was defeated once more by Link and Zelda. During the next 10000 years, Ganon turned into a force of nature and lost most of his traits as a physical being, now refered to as Calamity Ganon by the inhabitants of Hyrule. After destroying the kingdom of Hyrule 100 years before Breath of the Wild, Ganon tried to regain a Gerudo form but was slowed down by the power of Zelda and when Link faced his physical form, he was an half formed Ganondorf with piece of corrupted Sheikah technology attached to his body. ''Hyrule Warriors'' series .]] Ganondorf appears in the three game of the series and serves as the main antagonist of ''Hyrule Warriors, being the force behind Cia's insanity. After her defeat, Ganondorf is fully ressurected and become the protagonist of his own chapter where the player control Ganondorf and must claim the full Triforce with the help of Ghirahim and zant. He is then defeated during the following chapter after the player regained control of Link and the Hyrulean army. In Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition, Ganondorf is no longer the final boss and is replaced by Phantom Ganon who becomes the main antagonist of a chapter taking place after Ganondorf's defeat. In Hyrule Warriors, Ganondorf's weapon is the Great Swords, which is a pair of gigantic two-handed swords that he wield with one hand thanks to his huge size and strenght. In the two other games, Ganondorf has access to a Trident, which is considered an alternate weapon. Materials drops *Silver Material - Ganondorf's Gauntlet *Gold Material - Ganondorf's Jewel ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Ganondorf first appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' as a secret character. He has been a secret character in all the other games, excluding the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, where he was a starting character. In Melee, he was a perfect clone of Captain Falcon since most of his moves were slower and more powerful version similar to Captain Falcon's. He slowly gained properties that made him a completly different character as new games were released. Attacks * Neutral Special: Warlock Punch * Side Special: Flame Choke, Gerudo Dragon (in Melee) * Up Special: Dark Dive * Down Special: Wizard's Foot * Final Smash: Beast Ganon ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Ganondorf basically acts as an almost perfect clone of Captain Falcon with lower speed and greater damage. Trophy Description Regular *"Said to be the sole man born to the Gerudo tribe in a hundred years, Ganondorf aspired to conquer the world. He plundered a piece of the sacred Triforce from the Temple of Time when Link pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal. With the Triforce of Power in Ganondorf's possession, Hyrule was plunged into darkness until Link and Zelda defeated the fiend." Smash (Red) *"Since he's slow and can't jump very high, Ganondorf relies mainly on his immense physical strength to overwhelm his enemies. His great weight also makes him a difficult foe to send offscreen. Ganondorf's Warlock Punch is slow but absurdly powerful, and when he strikes with his Gerudo Dragon, enemies rise skyward enveloped in dark flames." Smash (Blue) *"Ganondorf's slow speed works against him in single combat, but in melees, his crazy power lets him earn his keep with innumerable KOs. Ganondorf can't strike quickly, but each blow he lands adds up. Ganondorf is at his quickest when he uses the Wizard's Foot, and his Dark Dive blasts foes in a burst of dark energy." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Ganondorf is now based on his Twilight Princess appearance. His Gerudo Dragon move, which was basically a stronger and slower version of Captain Falcon's Raptor Boost is now replaced by the Flame Choke, a move that start in a similar manner to the Raptor Boost but it makes Ganondorf hold his target above the ground before blasting them with a blast of energy comming from his hand. Some of his regular moves now have different animations that help Ganondorf to be differentiated from Captain Falcon. The Subspace Emissary Ganondorf plays the role of the secondary antagonist (under Tabuu) alongside Bowser in the Subspace Emissary. Ganondorf first appears in a control room on the Isle of the Ancients, where Zero Suit Samus was in to find her Power Suit, giving Bowser the coordinates to find King Dedede, who had stolen Wario's trophies. Later, in the same control room, he receives orders from Master Hand to destroy the Isle of the Ancients. Appearing in their island base as a hologram, he consequently orders the R.O.B. Squad to activate all of the Subspace Bombs on the Isle. When the Ancient Minister objects, Ganondorf presses an override button that forces the R.O.B.s to ignore the Minister and continue. When he continues to intervene, Ganondorf goes further and forces the R.O.B.s to attack the Ancient Minister, setting him aflame; while sending a flock of Auroros to distract an approaching group of heroes. Suddenly, the burning Ancient Minister fires beams from his eyes, destroying the Auroros and shedding the remnants of his robes to show that he himself is a R.O.B., and proceeds to help the others fight the advancing Subspace troops. After the Isle of the Ancients is engulfed in Subspace, Ganondorf appears on the Subspace Gunship as its co-commander, with Bowser, but they are forced to retreat into Subspace when the Gunship is destroyed by Kirby and his Dragoon. Ganondorf then decides it is time to betray Master Hand, so he takes out the last remaining Dark Cannon and fires it at Bowser. Kicking the Bowser trophy out of the way, Ganondorf proceeds to present himself to Master Hand. However, as he prepares to betray Master Hand for complete control of the Subspace Army, he sees that Master Hand was literally a puppet of Tabuu, the supreme ruler of Subspace. Ganondorf tries to attack him, but is quickly defeated and turned into a trophy. As he falls, however, he bumps into the chains of light which puppeteer Master Hand, freeing him from Tabuu's control. Master Hand then attempts to attack Tabuu, but is also defeated with ease. Later, after the main group of heroes had been defeated by Tabuu and rescued by Luigi, Ness and King Dedede, Kirby finds Ganondorf's trophy - leading the resurrected Bowser to appear and brutally attack the trophy as an act of revenge for shooting him with a dark cannon before tossing it aside. If both Link and Zelda were rescued, a cutscene will show Ganondorf being revived by them (with a headache from his trophification and Bowser's retaliation) and after the Hyrulian heroes walk away, he clenches his fist in anger and reluctantly decides to help the heroes travel through The Great Maze in order to defeat Tabuu. Trophy Description Regular *"A man who wants to use the power of the Triforce to conquer the world. In Twilight Princess, he gives strength to the Twilight King, Zant, and tries to change the land into a world of darkness. He possesses Zelda, transforms into a magical beast, and attacks Link. In the end, however, Link deals him a finishing blow and defeats him." Beast Ganon *"Ganondorf's Final Smash. When he grabs a Smash Ball, he transforms into a repulsive, evil beast. He'll vanish momentarily from the screen, then rampage from one side to the other in a straight, headlong rush. When he begins the move, any character before his eyes will flinch, so try to start the move near other characters." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Ganondorf gains a protection when he is performing the Warlock Punch, which allow him to resist the knockback of attacks that would hit him during the animation. Some of his regullar moves are also slightly modified, which help stand out as more than just Captain Falcon's clone. Trophy Description Regular *NA: "The King of Evil that awaits Link at the end of most of his adventures. Ganondorf possesses the Triforce of Power. In Smash Bros., he makes up for his low speed with devastating power. The strength of his blows can knock back most opponents. Get close with a dash attack, and pummel your foes!" *EU: "The King of Evil is Link's arch-nemesis in most games in the Legend of Zelda series. With the Triforce of Power at his disposal, he's a fearsome opponent. In this game, his mighty attacks have so much impact, they easily make up for his slow speed, and his launching ability is extra impressive! Rush in when the enemy's open and strike hard." Alt. *NA: "Being the powerhouse that he is, the King of Evil is a great choice for free-for-alls. His Warlock Punch delivers a thunderous, dark-energy-fueled blow from his left hand. Unfortunately, left-handed dark-energy-fueled blows take some time to charge. You can turn to face someone as they cowardly try to hit you from behind." *EU: "Being the powerhouse that he is, the King of Evil is a great choice for free-for-alls. His Warlock Punch focuses dark energy into his left hand to deliver a thunderous back-hander. Unfortunately, focusing all that energy takes time. If someone sneaks behind you just as you start the move, quickly try to turn around." Beast Ganon *NA: "For Ganondorf's Final Smash, he morphs into a beast and attacks. As soon as he's transformed, he buries nearby fighters in the ground and then stuns them with his roar. Finally, he charges forward, dealing heavy damage and launching anyone in his way. Any foes buried by the first strike are doomed to be hit by the rest." *EU: "For Ganondorf's Final Smash, he morphs into a beast and attacks. As soon as he's transformed, he buries fighters nearby in the ground, then stuns them with his roar. Finally, he charges forward, dealing heavy damage and launching anyone in his way. Any foes who are buried by the first strike are guaranteed to be hit by the rest." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Ganondorf is back to his Ocarina of Time design but now all of his Smash attacks use his sword, which gave him more range and completly different hitboxes. In some scripted fights, Ganondorf will transform into Ganon and serves as a boss under his demon form. Ganon is similar to his Ocarina of Time appearance and only attacks aimed at his tail will damage him. Ganon will in turn use his gigantic swords and various magical projectiles to attack. Both Ganondorf (in his Twilight Princess iteration) and Ganon also appear as Spirits. Appearance in other games ''Diablo III'' .]] An armor set in the Nintendo Switch version ''Diablo III allow the player to play as Ganondorf. His appearance is roughly based on what he looked like in Twilight Princess. ''Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda'' Ganondorf makes a quick appearence as a Gerudo child seen in Gerudo Village. He is refered to only as the "prince" by Barriara and the other Gerudos. When the playable characters meets him, the kingdom is upside down due to Octavio's musical curse. Octavio originally casted the curse to find heroes who would prevent Ganondorf from defeating him in the future like the Fate predicted. This however only encourage Ganondorf to pursue the power of musical magic and eventually becomes Ganon some time in the future now having mastered the organ as his instrument of choice. After Octavio's defeat, he deems Link, Zelda, Cadence and Yves worthy capable of defeating Ganon and open a portal to the future where the young Ganondorf now fully matured and transformed into Ganon reign supreme over Hyrule with his musical magic. Octavio goes ahead and is eventually defeated by Ganon before the heroes can even join him in his fight against Ganon, fulfilling the Fate's prophecy. Ganon is ultimately defeated by the heroes and the future of Hyrule is secured. Link and Zelda seemingly stay in the future and Cadence is warped into another world thanks to the Triforce. Trivia *Ganondorf is referred to using masculine pronouns, but his Calamity Ganon form is referred to using neuter pronouns. This may be an error. *Ganondorf's last name was confirmed to be Dragmire in April 2017 via the official site. Previously, this name was only seen in the Western manual for A Link to the Past. es:Ganondorf Category:Antagonists Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Subspace Army Category:Royal characters Category:Characters in Hyrule Warriors Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Gerudo Category:Amiibo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes